As Time Passes
by 48691412
Summary: Conan finally discovers his feelings for Haibara. Takes place in mainly two timelines with some in between. Rated T for safety
1. Prologue

_Prologue  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Tick...Tock..._

_._

_._

_._

_Tick... Tock..._

The golden pendulum waved back and forth.

_Back and forth_

Repeatedly.

We both sat there still, no words were spoken and no movements were made.

Finally, it was broken.

The girl in front of me flipped the page, her chin rested upon the palm of her hand.

She stared at it silently, as if she's absorbing everything she could get.

I got up and left.

No words were said,

and no words were needed.

I walk out, looking at the pitter-patter of the rain falling rapidly and hardly onto the cement floor.

"...It's raining hard"

I sat on the nearby bench.

_Tick...Tock..._

.

.

.

How did it get to this, I wonder.

Everything.

How we got to this position.

How...

When everything I loved,

Everything I cared about...

left me.

And all I have left,

was just

_her._

The monster that caused everything

That woman.

_Tick..._

As far as I remember it was a day like this.

I can remember fragments of that day.

The rain dripped from her hair and onto her already damped shirt.

Unknown tears fell from her eyes, and fell off of her cheek.

Her hopeless eyes.

Her gripped, tightened fist.

How...

_How did this happen?_

* * *

Happy Father's Day~~~!

And Happy Birthday to CNU~~~! (Although it already passed in Korea...)

Some dramatic stuff right there...

Well... I thought of this... During a sunny school day~

XD

Well~ As you can tell...

This is a new experience for me

First Movement is already here~! 8D


	2. The First Movement

First chapter of As Time Passes! WEE! YAAY~

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan in any way.

None of the quotes used in this fanfic is in any way associated with me~

(...I know I'll get too lazy to write all the disclaimers~ XDD)

Quote from: Love Blossom by K. Will

* * *

_The First Movement_

_._

_._

_._

_"You know, every time I see you, I am amazed_

_You can't be more beautiful"_

_._

_._

**Summer**

_._

If I remember correctly, it was a day filled with sunlight and a few clouds.

It was your normal typical day.

Kids were running around, screaming and laughing like usual kids. We were just standing there, under a huge tree to keep ourselves from getting burned by the heat.

"Why don't you play with them? Soccer is your favorite sport, isn't it?"

I closed my eyes, and responded back to her, "Idiot. How can one play in this heat?"

She replied back, "Ara~ I thought that you were the type of person who wouldn't care about stuff like these. Aren't you an ace soccer player?"

"Yea. So what? Even the ace doesn't want to play every once in a while"

She giggled, and I looked at her, before looking away, and then walked into the sunlight, "Let's go"

I hold out my hand, "It's not healthy for a couple of teenagers to be lazy on a fine day like this, is it?"

I smirked while she looked at me, dumbfounded, only to sigh and grab hold of my hand, "Of course"

* * *

The sun was setting, and the sky was starting to darken... Splashes of oranges, yellow, and a bit of purples blended with one another. The clouds covered part of the sun.

The air was still humid, but more tolerable than during the day.

The couple of kids walked side by side, laughing and taking part of conversation of Yaimen Kaiba or whatnot.

Everyone except for her.

Nowadays, she was quiet - well, more than usual- and more reserved. Her sarcasm is still appreciated and still well and living, at the very least. However, everything concerning her... didn't seem right.

I look back at her, and she continued to stare at the ground, not noticing my continuous stare.

Then, the five of us parted.

We were left alone going to Agasa's house.

We walked each other home often, maybe as a way to protect each other, maybe not.

But eventually, it became a daily ritual.

The time spent by talking.

Talking... Laughing... Joking...

Doing stuff that they didn't understand about.

Our ways of talking and our actions weren't understandable from their point of views.

We were to them...

Mature?

Maybe it's something like that.

* * *

Our pendulum swung back and forth…

Side to side

Left to right...

* * *

I stepped in front of her, (since we reached our destination) noticing the sunset view as the background

"What are you looking at?"

She looked at me weirdly,

"You look as if you're daydreaming"

I chuckled, "It's nothing"

I held the straps of my backpack, and thought to myself

This is the best view ever

* * *

Thinking about it now,

that seems like a normal reaction.

A beautiful sunset view, that looked like splashes of orange and yellow with dots of white

combined with the beauty of Haibara Ai.

Anyone would've thought that...

Anyone.

* * *

Haibara continued to use that weird stare at me,

"Why are you smiling?"

"Eh?"

I felt my cheek, and it seemed like it was stretched.

"It's nothing"

I reassured her that nothing was wrong.

"I was just thinking of something"

Your beauty

* * *

But as if I could have actually said that…

I loved Ran back then,

Mouri Ran

* * *

I turned around with a confused face.

"Bye Haibara"

She turned her head and replied monotonously,

"Bye, Kudo-kun"

It's weird...

My face...

Is warm

* * *

END~ :D

The First Movement is FINISHED! XD

I don't really like the end of it.. It seems... weird for some reason.

It took me over a month to get over my writer's block... -_-

Thankfully (and somehow) I GOT THROUGH! =D

Look forward to The Second Movement!


	3. The Second Movement

HEEY~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan in any way.

Quote from: Rain Sound by B.A.P

* * *

_The Second Movement_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_"Do you know how I feel?  
_

_I keep thinking of you"  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**Summer**

_.  
_

I looked at the ceiling wordlessly.

It was nighttime and the only thing heard was Kogoro's snoring.

I was left alone with my thoughts.

I continuously asked myself questions.

_Why did I feel like that? The same feeling I have with Ran..._

Or..

_Do I love Haibara?_

All answers pointed to that question. However, I was planning to deny all thoughts about that.

Haibara and I...

Could never happen.

Mouri Ran...

The love of my life...

I couldn't and wouldn't betray her like that. She's been waiting faithfully for so long.

* * *

Haibara walked along side with me. I looked at her and she continued to look at the cement ground. The rest of the kids were talking about Yaiba.

"He was sooo~ awesome! The way he just went in there and punched him out! XDDD"

Genta smiled excitedly, "I KNOW!"

Ayumi walked between them, "He just whacked them out of there, huh? 8DDD"

We stayed quiet.

I tried to guess what was on her head.

But then, the fact that Haibara Ai was unreadable never changed.

She looked at the floor, just eyeing it as if she was having a staring contest with it.

"Haibara, are you alright? You've been staring at it like an idiot this whole time"

She looked at me shocked, then softened it to her usual, " Nothing. I was just wondering how idiotic you can get. I measured up to like... Infinity subtracted by one."

She sighed then smirked, "It can't be helped.. You _are_ Kudo Shinichi after all"

I glared at her, " Oi..."

* * *

I was relieved.

As if a huge burden was taken off of me.

She was smiling (smirking) and laughing (snickering) like usual.

Her jokes were as sour as usual.

But, it worried me at the same time.

That those sarcasm would leave me one day...

That she would change or leave me

* * *

School was usual.

The day was usual.

Haibara seemed like she had her guard up the whole time. She no longer spaced out and she seemed to be cautious of something (Me...?)

The sun was setting and we all headed home. They walked with us, so we couldn't act normally and our words were analyzed carefully.

"Ai-chan, did you have fun today? We did a lot of things"

Haibara looked at her and smiled, "Yeah."

Ayumi smiled at her happily, "That's good. Ai-chan.. You've been sad these days. I wanted to make you feel better"

Haibara's face stiffened up a bit.

"Ai-chan, if something worries you, then you can tell us, okay?"

Haibara smiled softly at them.

Sincere, but softly.

"Okay"

We went to our separate ways.

Once again, it was me and Haibara.

During the whole trip, she only looked forward, spacing out.

Our usual talks and conversation were put on a hold.

She didn't say anything, so I didn't attempt to.

After long minutes, we finally reach once again.

I attempted for a short conversation.

"Haibara"

Her hand froze on top of the gate and she turned.

"Yes?"

I looked at the sky, then at the ground, then back at her.

"...Umm.. I just wanted to tell you that what Ayumi said was correct"

"Eh?"

She showed minor shock, and I continued.

"Whatever the case may be, we're always there for you"

I smiled, "Including me"

Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened a bit.

She immediately calmed and smirked.

"...Although..."

I looked at her immediately.

I haven't heard her voice in a while.

And it was directed to me and only me.

"Are you really reliable for that?"

She gave out a sigh.

I was offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are dense idiot who can't even tell how one is doing. You're unreliable. I worry for you"

"Oi..I'm trying to console you here"

She smiled (not smirked, but smiled. _Smiled_).

"Thanks anyways. I'll be sure to remember that. But for now"

That beautiful smile turned sad,

"For now.. I need to think about this alone. This isn't something that children and dense people should know about"

"Eh?"

She turned around and went inside the gate and into the house wordlessly.

Once I heard the door lock, I turned around and left.

Partially happy (because she smiled) and worried (because of that smile afterwards).

But regardless...

She smiled.

She talked.

And she finally showcased something about her feelings.

I felt like as if I accomplished something.

Since..

Haibara Ai just opened up to me (even if it was a bit)

I felt happy.

My heart is beating out of happiness.

That's right.

_Happiness. _

Not love, but happiness.

...Right?

* * *

SECOND MOVEMENT DONE! XD

Took me weeks to get this.

And I think that this fanfic has a thing for awkward, unsatisfying endings...-_-

Well then... Look forward to Third Movement~ =D


	4. The Third Movement

Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine under any circumstances.

Quote: Drinking Coffee by Urban Zakapa

Note: This is the first chapter with two timelines. To avoid any confusion, the coffee shop scenes are the past (along with the First/Second Movement) and the library/rain scenes are the present and the continuation of the prologue.

* * *

_The Third Movement_

_._

_._

_"You're as sweet as a caramel macchiato"_

_._

_._

**Winter**

_._

The rain doesn't stop to cease, or even at least, lessen itself.

I stare at the rain, remembering moments of that time.

I laugh to myself in a nostalgic mode.

I sigh and look at the entrance to the library, hesitating on to whether or not to walk back in there.

* * *

We sat in front of one another.

The faint smell of coffee filled the air.

"Why are you here?"

She stared at me, and then responded, "Ara. I was passing by then I saw you all lonely. I thought that you might like some company."

I rolled my eyes as she continued to look at me.

"Why are you looking at me?"

Her eyes widened slightly, then it went back to the uncaring feel, "Nothing. I was just looking out for any changes. Nothing abnormal"

"…."

The café seemed comfy.

Brown chairs matched with the brown table and walls.

A few customers were around, but that made the place more comfortable.

"Haibara, are you a fan of bitterness?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason just that you ordered an Americano"

She shrugged, "I don't have much of a bias, and I'm just craving for something bitter"

"Why?"

She glanced at me, "You ask a lot of questions"

We silently stared at the table for an awkward moment.

She broke the silence and answered my question

"If you must know, then it's because nowadays, I'm experiencing some…Unpleasant feelings. Bitterness is the opposite of it, so I thought that it might be tossed for a while"

"It'll come back though"

"Then I'll drink another Americano"

"…"

I sat in silence at her blunt answer.

A woman came and placed two small cups of coffee in front of us.

"An Americano for the lady and a caramel macchiato for the man"

"Thank you"

The woman left and we both took a sip.

I looked at her as she gently placed her lips onto the cup, drinking it.

She looked at peace.

Such a serene view…

* * *

I take a step towards the library, although suddenly placed to a halt.

I look at the door then turn around, hesitating on whether or not to walk further.

…I continue to ponder as I thought of the sweet taste of a caramel macchiato.

* * *

"Is that good?"

Her voice disrupted the picture.

She looked at me as I stared wide-eyed at her.

"I'm asking you if it's good"

I came back to earth and looked at the cup of coffee then smiled clumsily.

"It's good. It's pretty sweet. Why? Do you want some?"

I stretched my arm towards her, offering her the cup of coffee.

She blushed slightly then reached her head towards the cup, eventually drinking some.

"Is it good?"

She nodded a bit, and then goes looking around the café.

"Did you see those kids? That's so cute~"

"He gave her an indirect kiss~"

Those were the murmurs surrounding us.

…

…!?

"H-Haibara?! S-Should we go?"

She nodded and stepped off the chair, walking to the door.

Once she was outside, she looked at the street, waiting for me at the stoplight.

As I stared at her backside, I looked at the cup filled with caramel macchiato.

I reached to get it, and then drank from it myself.

Why?

…I wonder, but the only thought left in my mind seemed quite happy.

I closed the indirect kiss.

I opened the door, with the bell attached ringing.

I saw her backside, with the dissolving white air fading away from it.

I looked at her.

Her head lifts up towards the cloudy, gray sky.

She extended her hand and lifted a small puffball and places it back down.

She suddenly starts fidgeting, only to return to being still once more.

I chuckled to myself as I saw that scene.

"Haibara...I think I really do like you"

I suddenly mumbled those words.

Haibara looks on at the street, not saying anything.

She didn't hear that...Right?

...That was just the spur of the moment.

Nothing to worry about.

I started walking towards her with a few steps.

The footsteps gave off my presence and Haibara starts talking,

"…I was right in the end" She says suddenly.

She sighs as she continues looking at the passing cars.

"About…?"

"The bitterness and the tossing about. The sweetness of that macchiato just made me focus on that unpleasant feeling once more"

"…Caramel macchiato are unpleasantly sweet, after all"

She didn't say anything and continued staring at the street before her.

I walked over to the stoplight and pushed the button.

* * *

Once again, the ceiling and I met.

"..."

I could only picture things.

Different pictures of one person.

Haibara Ai.

Her sweet smile

I scratched my head in frustration then started lying on my side.

"No... There's no way... Not possible at all.

There's no way I was captivated with it.

There's just no way.

_"Kudo-kun!"_

_"Edogawa-kun is an idiot, after all"_

_"Kudo-kun, play it cool"_

_"Arere? This is weird~ Like that. Act like a child"_

_"Kudo-kun"_

_"Kudo-kun..."_

_"Why?! How can you do this to her?! Onee-chan!"_

Her facial expressions.

Her voice.

Her reactions...

Since when did I feel like this?

I opened my eyes and felt my heartbeat.

Her face...Her smile... Are the only things I can think of.

My heart...is beating...For her.

It's rapid.

My face felt warm again...

I sighed as I lay on the bed, "Haibara"

I covered my face into the pillow as I flopped.

"...I think I really do like you"

* * *

The rain continued to fall.

"Ahh..." I sighed looking at it, "It's not going to stop for a while, is it?"

I shrugged and looked back at the entrance once again, "I should shield myself from this rain before I catch a cold..."

Steps were taken.

The door automatically opened.

I then let myself in and went back to the evil-eyed, yawny girl.

* * *

Ai was OOC, wasn't she?

XDD Well, I shall attempt to justify myself with,

Love makes you go crazy (or in this case, OOC).

Third ended, and Fourth comes next~

Sooner or later~

And I did skip fall for a reason...Kinda...8DD?

P.S: COFFEE SHOP BY B.A.P IS OUUTT~~~~~ 8DDD


	5. The Fourth Movement

…Ahem. 48691412 here~

Just wanted to say hi~ HEEEYY!

As usual, I am NOT associated with Detective Conan in any way, and am just merely a fan~ =DD Same goes for Hayate no Gotoku~

Note: The library is the present again~!

* * *

_The Fourth Movement_

_._

_._

_"The hardest worker is the one who laughs in the end"_

_._

_._

**Winter**

_._

"Burdens and limitations"

"To give you your life back"

"To end this once and for all"

Those were the reasons she gave me.

After every answer, I could only stay silent, thinking to myself.

What do I say?

'Okay then. Work hard'

Do I say it coldly like that?

Every time I see that sight.

That pitiful, lonesome view of her.

Her, in that dark room, concentrating on only one thing,

My happiness.

She wanted to put the puzzle pieces back together, all by herself.

She refused to let anyone help.

I could only stare at that back.

While only listening to the small mumbles and the sound of keys being pressed on.

* * *

The strawberry-blonde stands up from the table suddenly.

She leaves the table and walked off somewhere.

I look at her walking until she disappears from my sight – a bookshelf is covering her.

I go back to the book I was reading until I hear a cold voice.

"Kudo-kun"

She returns in no time at all, no longer holding anything in her hand.

* * *

"Haibara"

"Yes, Kudo-kun?"

Her voice filled the silent room.

The sound of the keyboard stopped momentarily as she turned to face me.

Her expression lacked emotion.

She simply wanted to continue with her work, not idly sit here, listening to some random guy talking.

"Why do you work so hard?"

"…"

She looked at me, closed her eyes and turned her chair back to the computer screen.

"How many times must you ask me?"

"…I don't know"

She sighed.

"To give you the life you had before. To give you your ending, if I must say"

"To give me my ending? I don't want that though"

Her hands stopped moving.

Silence came back to fill the room.

Once more, she turned her chair around; the back of the chair covered the light, almost making it completely dark.

"Why not?"

She broke the silence. Haibara looked at me, possibly in frustration and confusion.

"I'd rather have my ending with my effort and strength. There's no meaning if it's given."

"…Effort isn't everything. This is a situation where it has to be given to you."

"…If it's a resolution given to me, then it's meaningless. Take it as fate trying to say something. Let me fight for my end."

"Why? Most would want to have their ending quickly and happily, not complicated and troublesome."

Her voice wavered a bit.

"Since when was this troubling? It may be complicated, but maybe I…want the trouble. That kind of complicated route makes the ending more satisfying. As you realize this, then you realize that the trouble isn't so…troublesome."

She stared at me with wide eyes, shocked at my statement. She laughed a bit and said a simple phrase.

"You're an idiot."

"Ahaha! If I'm an idiot, then you must be a dense weirdo. No comebacks for my statement?"

"Nope. What you just said was the truth."

She sighed in defeat and went back to the computer.

"Oho~ The great evil eyed yawny girl…Admitting defeat? This is a day that will not come again!"

I laughed to myself, then talked to her again.

"Knowing you, you're still going to continue...Then, I'll just say this,"

The sound of the keyboard came back.

"I don't need the antidote now, so you can relax a bit"

She ignored me and continued typing.

* * *

The girl stopped typing and rested her head on top of her arms.

Her dark room was illuminated only by the computer light.

She slowly looked at the computer and laughed to herself.

She laughed at the boy who just left her room.

"How is this not troublesome?"

She asked him.

Her head raised and she looked at the dimmed ceiling.

"If you don't mind your life right now…"

She covered her eyes and smiled softly.

"Why am I doing this?"

Because...

* * *

FINISHED AT LAST!

The result of procrastination? 8D

Sheesh. There were sooo many writer's block! May that never happen again.

Please~?

RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR !

I'm going to sleep.

Night yall~~

P.S. HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER FTW! 8DD


	6. The Fifth Movement

**Warning: This chapter is extremely short and was made in a rush, so it's not that great. The author of this fanfic (48691412) is deeply sorry for this.**

**Excuse**: I had an emergency, so I couldn't focus much on the chapter, and thus, the two-week hiatus. Bu~ut~~ This week will have a triple release, so forgive me~ 8DD?

**Quote:** Secret Love by B.A.P

* * *

_The Fifth Movement_

_._

_._

_"Without anyone knowing, I love you._

_Without anyone knowing, I think of you"_

_._

**Spring**

**.**

"Haibara! Where's the milk?"

Haibara called out from the living room, "Hakase drank the rest last night. I told him to go buy some more after he finishes his business. He should be back by tonight."

I sighed and closed the refrigerator.

"Do we have ramen?"

"Yea. It's in the cupboard"

After I stepped onto the chair, Haibara walked into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

I looked at her, "It's fine. I feel better."

"Feeling better doesn't mean that it's actually better."

She sighed as she walked to the cabinet.

I continued to stare at her, with my hand sticking out to the cupboard.

My breathing gets harder and harder.

The image of Haibara's back slowly fades out into blackness.

* * *

The girl walked into the hospital room.

She looked silently at the sleeping boy.

She sat down on the nearby chair and sighed.

She talked to the unresponsive boy, "You really know how to worry someone."

Her stare turned cold, "I was going for the thermometer and I suddenly hear a thud. How can you go out to eat with a 40.2 degree fever? So much for feeling better, it got worse."

She walked to the side of Conan's bed and sat on the edge.

"…"

Haibara pinched his cheek, "Revenge"

She laughed to herself as she lets go.

"Idiot..."

She poked his face, smiling.

Her cheerfulness soon disappeared as she lowers her hand.

"Idiot... You can't do this"

She told herself.

"It can't happen, so don't have hope"

She looked at him.

The person wrecked her life in a possibly good way.

Edogawa Conan, also known as the crazed detective, Kudo Shinichi.

She lifted her head, blushing lightly and smiling gently.

The boy continued to sleep, unaware of what she said next.

"I'll just say it now. Because, as a human being, I can only take so much...

I love you"

Silence took place of the shock.

The room stayed quiet until it's broken.

She gripped her hand into a fist,

"I love you..."

She smiled to herself, laughed about the absurdity, and then talked again, "It's never meant to be, is it? Mouri-san is a nice person. Perfect for you even and yet..."

She rested her head onto her arms, talking to the air.

All of this, the rare moment when Haibara Ai let go of her mind and confess her feelings, was left unknown to the world.

To the person she was talking to.

To the person who noticed her changes first.

To the person who would have to be let go.

To the whole world except for one.

The one person who was coincidentally walking past the door.

The one person who came with a broken arm and a sprained ankle.

The one person who slipped and drowned due to the sight of a fish.

The one person by the name of Kuroba Kaitou.

* * *

...I'll rewrite this chapter...One day.

Hopefully.

If I remember?

So forgive the next chapter too and don't leave me?

Pleeaasee~? XDD


	7. The Sixth Movement

Once more, forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan nor Pokémon (last chapter)

**Quote**: Man in Love by INFINITE

* * *

_The Sixth Movement_

_._

_._

_"All of the melodramas in the world seem like my story"_

_._

**Spring**

.

Kuroba Kaitou walked through the corridor, sporting clutches and a cast.

"Stupid Aoko. How can she just randomly put that _monster_ in front of my face? Who brings that _thing _to the public pool anyways?"

He sighed as he continued walking.

_"I'm sorry"_

A voice is heard through a door.

A feminine voice that is filled with regret and self-loathing.

The male stopped his tracks.

_"As a human being, I can only take so much"_

Kaitou leaned against the wall next to the barely opened door.

_"I love you"_

He heard the female's confession. He expected another voice responding, but nothing happened.

He stared at the ground, thinking that there was probably no one to talk to.

Was she alone?

The feminine voice started to laugh out of nowhere. Her voice started to crack.

_"I love you..."_

That laughter came back.

_"It's quite foolish, isn't it? Mouri-san is the one you love and I am the person who ruined your relationship and your life. How dare I have this pure feeling?"_

Kaitou continued to listen, as if he couldn't move away from the door.

Her cold voice lingered throughout his mind as she spoke, as if looking for a place to settle down.

_"Mouri-san is the person for you...And yet, because of me..."_

Her voice trailed off, cracking a bit.

"_I want to make things right…The only way to do so is with the antidote."_

She laughed sullenly, _"Even if it's too late… I need to complete it…"_

Her wavering voice stayed quiet once more.

He sighed.

"Isn't this a bit too dramatic for a one-sided crush?"

Footsteps

As if he awoke from a trance, he jumped and quickly limped away from the door.

He stood still, looking at the young girl walk away from the door.

She was somewhat flushed, and she left with her hands gripped.

She hung her head down as she walked past the bystander.

"That's weird…"

The little girl stopped her tracks and looked behind her, in which Kaitou just simply stared back.

"…"

Without saying anything, the little girl left.

* * *

Aoko walked into the room.

She placed the bag on top of the table near his bed.

She looked at the boy simply staring at the ceiling, "What are you thinking so deeply about?"

Kaitou blinked and turned his head to the female, "A girl"

Aoko looked at him in surprise, and then softened into a (sinister-fueled) smile.

"Are you cheating on me?"

Kaitou blinked once or twice before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Aoko…Are you jealous?"

Aoko glared at him, "No!"

Kaitou wiped his tears and looked at her, smiling, "As if I would. You know I love you~"

His fiancée looked away, "Whatever"

Kaitou looked at the ceiling once more, "I was thinking about a confession"

"Ara~ Did someone confess to you?"

Kaitou waved his hand, "No~ I overheard a confession that this little girl gave to this boy. It was dramatic"

He used an exaggerated voice, "I'm sorry~! I ruined your life! I never meant for this to happen~! Antidotes and happy endings~!"

Aoko laughed, "Are you sure she was a little girl?"

Kaitou shrugged, "She seemed young. What's the difference?"

"She could have been at that age"

The two laughed until Kaitou spoke, "Like you?"

Aoko glared at him, "Don't-"

"'KUROBA KAITOU! I LOVE YOU!~'"

Aoko sighed after 'punishing' him.

"But for someone to feel that way towards him, he must be a charmer, huh?"

Kaitou got out of the bed and limped to the door.

"…Where are you going…?"

He paused and said in a deadpan voice,"To the guy she confessed to. I want to see how he looks."

"…I'll come too!"

* * *

The two stepped quietly into the room and walked to the occupied bed.

"…!"

Kaitou stared wide-eyed at the boy.

Aoko looked at the sleeping boy, "…Edogawa Conan-kun?"

"You know him?"

Aoko smiled brightly, "I saw him in the newspaper. He's the boy who defeated Kaitou Kid, isn't he?"

She laughed, "No wonder he was able to charm such a woman."

Kaitou glared at the boy before getting _that_ from who-knows-where.

* * *

When our Conan-kun woke up and went to the bathroom afterwards, he realized that during his sleep, he gained Pikachu cheeks, a curly mustache, and a tattoo that says:

_"The most awesome-est person of all time was here~! Player Conan-kun~"_

* * *

FEAR NOT!

The Seventh Movement should be _muuuuch_ more better.

At least to me it is.

8D?


	8. The Seventh Movement

Happy Parents' Day~

Quote from: Father by BtoB

* * *

_The Seventh Movement_

_._

_._

_"Because he always pretended to be calm and smiled_

_Because he always pretended to be strong in front of me_

_Now I finally know, I hope it's not too late_

_These are the words I wanted to say so much, I love you forever"_

_._

**Spring**

_._

_"I've always wanted to try to grab the sun"_

Her voice lingered through his head.

Her arm reached out and she covered the sunlight with her hand. The traces of sunlight escaped through her separated fingers, seeming to illuminate them.

_"It was always a beauty to have around"_

She turned and smiled at him, quietly trying to restrain herself from breaking apart.

* * *

"It's been a while"

A cold voice talked through the phone, the person listening doesn't say anything.

"…"

"It's today, isn't it? The day she died"

"Because of you"

The person across the window smirked with his eyes closed and shrugged.

"I did what I had to do. **That person** ordered me to do so"

"You're not a dog."

"You followed** that person's** orders too, didn't you?"

She stayed silent for a second, "At least I was able to oppose his orders"

Gin sighed and changed the subject, "You're an unexpected visitor, especially in the form of Miyano Shiho"

Shiho looked at him, "I thought that you might have something to say to Nee-chan"

He lifted his head, having lost his smirk, and then smiled, "Tell her that I'm glad she caught the sun"

Shiho dropped her head a bit, as a nod, "…Did you ever like her?"

Gin smirked once more, "…Some things are better left a mystery"

"You seem unsure"

Gin looked at her, "What does it matter to you?"

Shiho smirked at him, "I came to rub something in your face."

"What?"

"She wouldn't have loved you regardless."

Gin sighed, "Do you think that I didn't know that? It doesn't even matter anymore"

Shiho looked at him once more then shut the phone and left, without looking back at him.

* * *

On top of her grave, flowers were placed on carefully.

"Nee-san, I came."

The warm breeze floated her hair.

"I thought that you might have wanted to see me the same way you saw me when you left...So I took the antidote."

She looked at the grassy field on top of the grave.

"I met _him_ today…You seemed to have charmed him, he said that he's happy you caught the sun."

She chuckled to herself as she poured a small cup of wine into two cups.

"Toast"

She took one cups and did a cheer to the grave, then drank out of it.

"Nee-san…I finally said it… Although he didn't seem to hear me"

She laughed to herself once more.

"Hey, Nee-chan…Do you think that, if we had the chance to run away, we could've had a better life? A life without Kudo-kun, Agasa-hakase, and the others?"

She waited for the response that was to never come.

She stared up at the cloudless blue sky, only being covered by some green leaves blown by the warm wind.

Her hand raised and she opened up her palm, seeing the light escape through her fingers.

She closed her hand, as if she caught the sunlight.

Her head turned to the grave, "Nee-san, thank you…For everything that you've done. Thank you for always giving me that smile. Thank you for always being there for me and risking your life for me who knows how many times…"

She laughed as she reminisced, "Like that one time when…"

She continued to talk to her sister, hearing her voice replying through her head, reminiscing…

"Nee-san…I love you…I'm sorry for not saying it as much as I wanted to. I'm sorry that I didn't notice your pain…"

Her head looked up towards the sky, "I hope you're happy up there"

A rustling sound came when she stood up. She turned her head, seeing the shorter male with glasses.

"Kudo-kun…Do you have anything to say?"

* * *

"…It's me"

The person in front of me doesn't talk, or rather, she rested.

"I'm sorry"

The words I've always wanted to tell her, I finally could.

"I should've gotten there faster…I-I should have realized it quicker"

My voice started to crack.

"I didn't think that you would die. I didn't think that you had Shiho-san to worry about…

I'm so sorry"

She continued to stay silent.

What would her reaction be?

Would she be forgiving? Mad?

I gripped my fists and continue talking, with my voice occasionally cracking, "You sister doesn't really talk about you much…All I see her doing is sitting in front of the computer, clicking away. She stays silent and refuses to open up and talk. You and your sister are the complete opposite, huh?"

I took a deep breath, "I came here to tell you the things I've always wanted to say. I'm sorry for not being able to rescue you and leave Shiho-san to live in this crazy world independently. I'm here to thank you for raising her up and being there for her whenever you could. I'm here to reassure you that from now on, I'll do my best to protect her. I'll do my best to love and care for her forever and to comfort her whenever she asks. I'll make her keep that smile forever."

I placed the bouquet of flowers near the ones that Haibara bought.

I bowed to her and got up and left after saying, "So please, rest in peace."

* * *

"My sister taught me how to drive"

Her voice filled the silence in the car.

Having reverted back to her adult form, she borrowed the car from Agasa-hakase.

"It was a really funny memory actually…She kept on panicking and screaming as if she was going to die in the car. I can remember seeing the look she had as she saw the upcoming pole"

I looked at her, who was smiling as she talked about her dear sister.

I laughed along with her, "She seems fun. Did you hit anything?"

She silenced herself for a second or two, "…I probably hit about two poles…And almost ran over a person…And-"

"Get me out of here!"

Haibara looked at me with wide eyes, "Eh?! Why?! I got better as the years went…"

"How many accidents?"

"…N-None…"

I stared at her as she continued driving.

"…I-It wasn't _my_ fault. The person just drove in front of me on the freeway when I tried to enter the exit, but I did_ not_ crash into him"

I sighed.

Haibara Ai, or rather Miyano Shiho, is a very strange person with many important strengths and little but fatal weaknesses.

* * *

We reached home with the bumper missing.

* * *

The rain's sound surrounds us and is the only thing that can be heard.

I hold the umbrella, leaning it mostly to her, resulting in my shoulder being damped.

She walks with me in silence, not responding to anything I say.

The only thing she does is walk with her eyes forward, not intending to talk to me in any way.

"…Hey"

She stops walking as I call out once more.

The back of her skirt has small circles of a darkened blue.

"…Why did you do it?"

…

What do I say now?

* * *

HAPPY PARENTS' DAY~! =DD

Tell your parents you love them and whatnot~

And yes, I know, Gin and Ai were ridiculously OOC in here -_-

So, I'll tell you a true story to make up for it (and for other stuff...)

On the day when I was writing this, I thought to myself, "How would Gin look like if he smiled, not the usual smirking he does that makes me think of a creepy maniac, but smiled like a normal person?"

So then I proceeded to draw him on a paper, which ended horribly and he looked like…Something like an alien. So then, I went on my computer and took a picture of Gin and replaced his mouth with a smile on Paint.

…IT LOOKED SO WEIRD.

My expression was like O_O

…It's going to haunt me in my nightmare.

UNTIL THE EIGHTH~~~ 8DDD


	9. The Eighth Movement

You know how they say that a paper cut hurts the most?

HAVE THEY FELT THE PAIN OF ELECTRONICS BEING SLAMMED REPEATEDLY AGAINST THEIR FACE?! -_-

By the way, this chapter has the 'some in between' part of the summary~

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Naruto

Quote: Only You by 2PM

* * *

_The Eighth Movement_

_._

_._

_"Listen, you were really beautiful. When you smiled, I was blinded by the light._

_To that bright smile, I lost track of all thought"_

_._

_._

**Spring**

_._

_"Thank you"_

Her warm smile reassured the little boy.

_"Really…Thank you"_

His small, slender fingers were finally free from the clutches of sharp nails. Marks of the crest stayed behind. He frowned as he looked at them in pain.

_"…Bye, Onii-chan"_

Her stare lingered at him until she was to leave, without being able to look back.

_"Bye, my Knight in Shining Armor~"_

Her bright smile captivated the boy, who in turn, blushed and smiled back. He waved at the duo until they were out of sight.

He climbed out from behind the bushes after hearing the passing of footsteps and deep voices.

* * *

"OH. MY. GOD. WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!"

A weirdo screamed as he looked at the front of his (*cough* mother's *cough*) car.

"She is going to kill me once she sees this. I needed it for tonight anyways!"

We looked at the dramatic male, somewhat amused by his exaggerated actions.

"Umm…" Shiho's voice crept up behind him; he looked at her with resentment.

"How are you going to pay for this?!"

Shiho pondered for a bit, "…Let me call someone for a second…"

She turned around and looked at me calmly.

I walked over to the young-looking male, "How bad is it?"

He glared at me, pointing to the front car, "ARE YOU BLIND?!"

I looked to where he was specifically pointing; the only thing that could be seen was a blotch of scratches.

The laying bumper of ours seemed to be in a more critical state.

"That's it?"

"'THAT'S IT?' IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU CAN SAY? REALLY!?"

He breathed big breaths and calmed down for a second, only to return to being on the verge of tears looking at it once more, "…My mom is going to kill me. Boy," His face turned to me, "If you never see or hear about the person called Kuroba Kaitou anymore, and then call the cops for my mom"

"…Okay…"

"What?"

A quivering voice called out, I turned to look at the owner.

"What is your name?"

She walked towards him, slowly…Barely trembling.

He stood up and stared at her, "Kuroba Kaitou…? Why?"

Shiho's eyes widened for a split second before shaking her head, "N-Nothing… It's nothing. Umm, for the car repair, I should have the money. Do you want to drive it to the nearest car repair shop?"

Kuroba Kaitou sighed, looked at his watch, and then shook his head, "Instead…"

He got back inside the car and took out his phone and handed it to Shiho, "Put your number in there, I'm running late and I need you to buy me a bouquet. Buy me ones with red roses and white lilies."

Shiho hesitated for a while, and then putted her phone number in there.

Kuroba Kaitou called the phone number, "Just in case…" He placed the phone back inside his pocket after hearing Shiho's phone ring. Before putting the car into reverse he called out to her, "I'll text you the address."

* * *

_"Onee-san…?"_

He could see her face, filled with fear with eyes that were tearing up.

_"Where are you? Onee-san!"_

He ran over to her, obeying his father's teachings to always be a gentleman.

He thinks of the little girl's small hands, grabbing onto the boy's.

_"Don't worry! It'll all work out"_

The little boy's confident voice seemed to ease her a bit.

She nodded and followed along as they walked around looking.

* * *

Kaitou walked over and placed the bouquet on top of the grave, alongside of the other two's.

"I read about it… Miyano Akemi's death"

He stayed silent with his head down.

He thought about her bright smile.

He laughed to her, "I was really shocked that day. You, the person who I was acquainted to and only met once, seemed to have captivated that little boy"

He thought back to his memories, "What was her name… Miyano…Nara? Sakura?"

He thought for a while and snapped his fingers when he reached his answer, "Shiho! Miyano Shiho!"

He laughed for a bit longer, "I remember seeing her smile after she saw you again. It was truly a beautiful sight. Speaking of her, I saw two people who looked exactly like her. One of them just came and left."

He thought of the little strawberry-blonde, "Don't get me started on the other one. I caught her confessing her love to…Tantei-kun…Who I just saw…"

Conan's, Haibara's, and Shiho's face all appeared in his head.

He shrugged, "Nah… There's no way…They're probably just siblings, right?"

He looked at the bouquets near his, "I hope that she's doing alright"

A smiled appeared on his face, "If that woman was Shiho-san, then…that's some fate, don't you agree?"

He smiled brightly towards the sleeping woman.

He thought about the sleeping woman's smile once more.

That cheerful smile that he always loved.

* * *

_"It was nice to see you again, Onii-chan_

_-Miyano Shiho"_

Kaitou smiled once more as he read the text message.

* * *

…That smile.

That smile that I had never seen before on her face.

To tell the truth, I thought that I was the only one to be given such a sincere smile…

I found out I wasn't.

The sincere smile she gave me wasn't this happy and grateful.

She gave me a smile filled with relief and unknown fear.

"…He remembers."

Were the only words spoken afterwards.

She hugged her phone and tells me about their relationship,

"This person saved our lives"

* * *

_"My hand hurts thinking about that time. You should really think about cutting your nails._

_I expect my payment by tomorrow~ Send it to…_

_-Kuroba Kaitou_

_P.S: I think I saw your doppelganger…Would it count as one though?_

_P.P.S: Live a happy life. If you need me, you know what number to call! :D"_

* * *

The pendulum continued to sway.

Slowly…Slowly…

As if it was nearing to a stop.

Slowly, it sways.

* * *

**OH MY GOD THAT WAS SOOO OOC.**

ONE DAY, I SHALL KILL THAT STUPID BLOCK.

…

I have no comment on this chapter.

I was dwelling on what to write for this chapter for quite a while.

It was like, everywhere on my notes.

NEXT CHAPTER! I SHALL PROMISE MYSELF.

I SHALL NOT MAKE HAIBARA AI/MIYANO SHIHO TO BE THIS OOC.

…Partially~ 8D?

...No promises~ (heart?)

P.S: Sorry for the two and a half hour delay~


	10. The Ninth Movement

YEEEAAAAAAHHH! COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! I GOT YOOOOOOOOOUUUOOOOO UNDER MY SKIN~

DBSK~ (Heart)

Quote by: INFINITE's Jang Dongwoo

* * *

_The Ninth Movement_

_._

_._

_"Honesty is good, but sometimes the truth is poison"_

_._

_._

**Spring**

_._

"...Aren't you...?"

We stared at each other for what felt like eternity.

People passed and more people passed.

"Do you know me?"

Kuroba Kaitou shook his head after showing a flustered expression, "No, not really. It's just that I remember seeing you around a while back in the hospital."

"...Is that so"

Silence reappeared and awkwardness tagged along with it.

Kuroba Kaitou spoke once more, as if he wasn't able to take the silence, "Why did you call me?"

I shrugged, "I was just wondering what kind of person you are."

Kuroba Kaitou widened his eyes then laughed, "What? Why would you need to know that?"

"...No reason"

Once again, an awkward silence appeared.

The same voice disrupted it, "You were the little boy with Miyano Shiho-san, right?"

I nodded.

"By any chance, does she have a younger sister? One that looks exactly like her, but is actually quite dramatic"

_'Actually quite dramatic'_

I never thought that 'dramatic' could be used to describe the ever-so-sassy Haibara Ai.

"...I don't know about dramatic, but I think you're referring to Haibara Ai? She was with me most of the time during my stay at the hospital"

He snapped his fingers and smiled brightly at me, "That's her~"

His face crept closer, "Say...Do you like her?"

…

"Kaitou-oniisan, this is uncomfortable"

Kaitou laughed it off, "There's no need to be uncomfortable, so you can tell me~"

His smile turned mischievous, "Do you?"

I thought for a while as his stare continued to pierce me, "...Yep"

"Are you two a couple?"

I wished.

"...No. Haibara would probably never like me anyways"

His smile disappeared and his face finally rose up, "Oh...I see"

I looked at him for a second as he continued looking up at the sky, "Speaking of which"

I was finally the one to break the momentary silence.

"Why did you call Haibara 'dramatic?' She's more sarcastic than dramatic."

Kuroba Kaitou looked at me as if he heard that aliens were coming to attack us.

"Really?"

He scratched his head with a glare to the air.

"...Something happened during your stay at the hospital...That's all I should say, I guess. If you want to know about it, then I suggest you ask Ai-chan herself."

* * *

Again.

He knew of something I didn't know of.

Again.

He had the ownership of a side of hers I won't be able to get.

Again.

* * *

Kuroba Kaitou's existence is actually something necessary.

He always knew of the sides I didn't know about the person called Miyano Shiho.

He was the person who knew of everything that happened in this little circle of ours.

I knew of this since the first day I met him.

So then why...?

Why didn't I listen to him?

Was it because of jealousy?

...Was it because he was always a threat to me?

...If not then why?

* * *

"I'm back"

I walked through the door.

No response.

I walked into the living room, looking around to see if there was still life somewhere in this quiet house.

I walked into a scene.

Haibara Ai was sleeping on a couch.

The magazine she was previously reading was on the floor, having a hand extended towards it.

Her body blocked the cold with a blanket that wasn't there when I left earlier.

The owner of the extended hand looks at me, seeming to be frozen.

"...Conan-kun. Hey, it's been a while"

His voice trembled a bit as he stared at me.

His fingers finally touched the magazine's cover. He failed to grab it the first time, but caught hold of what seemed to be the first two pages of the magazine.

He closed it and placed it on the table top near the couch.

"...What's wrong? You're oddly cautious"

Mitsuhiko smiled nervously at me, "Nothing...N-Nothing at all."

He changed the subject, "I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

"Good, I guess. I've been running into some troubles nowadays."

Mitsuhiko laughed a bit, "I came to give something to Haibara-san, but I forgot it at home...And in the end, she was already asleep when I came here."

He moved past me, "I'm going now. Bye, Conan-kun. When Haibara-san wakes, tell her my greetings."

"Sure"

His footsteps filled the room as we no longer spoke to each other.

Then the door closed.

* * *

The strawberry-blonde glares at me, waiting for an answer.

Her blue top gets wetter by the second and so does the end of the matching blue skirt.

Her hair drips water onto her back, making it damp, although unnoticeable.

We continue standing, her now getting wet and me staying dry under the umbrella.

There is nothing but the rough pitter-patter of the rain and cement clashing.

"...Why did you do it?"

She repeats her question.

I open my mouth, silently.

As she gets her answer, her face scrunches up, glaring at me colder.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

DONE~

Conan is quite the jealous person in here XDD.

You should see the first draft of this chapter; I practically make him turn into a Haibara stalker...

XDDD

P.S: The whole Kaitou's existence part is in another timeline~ Just in case. It seemed kinda confusing when I was re-reading it soo... ~3~


	11. The Tenth Movement

I don't own DC~

Note: Three timelines~! The first one told is supposed to be what happened the day before the whole library scene~

Quote: Only You by 4MEN (Gu Family Book~~ (heart~))

* * *

_The Tenth Movement_

_ ._

_._

_"So that I can only hear you, so that I can only see you,_

_I am calling out to you right now, I am standing here."_

_._

_._

**Spring**

**.**

"Are you sure about this?"

Kaitou stared at me, sitting right nearby.

I nodded.

"You already knew of this, didn't you? What if she accepts?"

"...Then that will be the end of our story"

Kaitou growled, "You know what's going to become if that happens, right? Resisting something as complex as that isn't as easy as one would think. This isn't Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran."

My eyebrow twitches, "I already know that"

"...No. You don't"

He stands up and goes in front of me, "Have you ever experience the feeling of wanting someone to be with you, but you're unable to even call? You can't even be her friend anymore. You should have known that since you decided this."

I look up at him, "I thought about it, whatever makes her happy is good enough."

"Don't give me that. You, Kudo Shinichi, are not and will never be that kind of person. You are the person who snooped through Shiho-san's phone just to come and talk to me"

I looked to the side, seeing nothing but darkened grass and the edge of the dark brown bench.

The only sound is just the sound of the water fountain.

* * *

Mitsuhiko looked at the sleeping beauty.

She looked so calm and peaceful. It was something that she never showed them.

"..."

He felt at peace staring at her.

He gripped onto the box inside his sweater.

"...Haibara-san...I..."

* * *

"...You've already met Araide-sensei, right?"

The taller brunette spoke to the person next to her.

"...After one thing and another, it seems that we started dating."

Her voice showed some sign of regret as she stared at him.

She always felt the need to say it.

"I'm so sorry..."

He looked at her, "There's no need for that. After all..."

She looked at him, her face showing nothing but worry and sorrow.

"...After all..."

Her voice cracked as she continued talking.

He chuckled as he looked at the floor, "Since the start of our relationship, I always thought the best for you. If this makes you happy then I'm happy as well."

His fist gripped tighter, "Be happy, Ran"

She nodded, smiling at him.

* * *

I look to the direction where she was at and then...

I start to run.

Kaitou stood up from the ground, rubbing his swollen cheek.

"If you're going to love her, then do it correctly! Don't make her go through all of this!"

His voice repeats through my mind as he looks at my back, smirking.

He yelled out to me, "You owe me! That punch hurted."

I continue to run, controlling my breath and refusing to stop.

I run until I see a restaurant.

The couple sits in front of each other.

I open the door and walk towards them, only to stop abruptly.

I'm too late.

* * *

His face crept closer, until it was inches away from her face.

"...Mhmmm...K.."

Her small voice ruins the silence.

Mitsuhiko stood right up, shocked by her sudden mumbling.

"...Kudo...kun"

His name.

_He_ was the one who she dreamed about.

_He_ was the one who she smiled to.

_He_ was the only one who she showed that peaceful expression to.

"I..."

Her voice trailed off and she turned.

Doing so, the magazine previously on her chest fell onto the floor.

He stared at the fallen magazine silently before getting a blanket to place on top of her.

He picked up the magazine and looks at the page she was at.

"Kuroba Kaitou is the Onii-san from back then.

...Should I talk?

Kudo Shinichi is the person...

Do I really?"

He looked at the words silently.

The previous page showed words that stood out.

* * *

He told her that he loved her.

Those three words fills the silence.

Neither said a word in response.

Her eyes looked at him in shock.

She was utterly speechless

Who would have thought that this would actually happen?

We always knew of his admiration to her.

But he was always so shy.

We never expected this to happen.

"I love you"

The three words that caught her off-guard.

I love you.

The three words that broke his heart.

I love you.

The three words I was supposed to say.

Then why? For the second time, why?

Why was I unable to say anything?

Why can't I defend my love?

"I'm sorry"

Were the words that she replied with.

* * *

Seeing the words, he dropped the magazine.

As he reaches to pick it back up, he hears a noise,

"I'm back"

He sees the person who he wants to resent the most.

* * *

"I'm so sorry..."

She repeated.

He looked at her in silence.

He broke out into a small laughter.

"I knew this was going to happen."

He sighed, "I knew of it and yet... I clung onto hope"

He smiled at her sadly, "Pathetic, isn't it?"

She looked at him without saying anything

"No, not really"

She reached for her cup and drank out of it.

"I went through that."

His eyes widened, he then laughs.

"No way~ There's no one who would reject you"

She had a smirk on her face,

"Unrequited love comes from the weirdest places."

His eyes lowered.

"Was it...?"

She smiled and said nothing.

"...I see"

He laughs to himself, "I suspected it for a while actually."

She rested her eyes onto his face, "Was it that obvious?"

"Well...From a person who loves you, it is...Your eyes, your smile, your voice with him is so different compared to the rest of the world. It's completely filled with genuine love and care. I envy him"

She smiled at him...Not her usual small smile, not the smile that she gives to Ayumi, not the usual smirk...

A real smile.

The smile that I was able to reserve to myself.

The smile that I thought only I was able to see.

The smile that I loved the most was being shared to another.

"Thank you"

Was all she said.

Who was she thinking when she smiled like that?

Kuroba Kaitou?

...Possibly...Kudo Shinichi?

...Nah. There's no way.

* * *

Mitsuhiko walked outside and closed the gate in a hurry.

He thought about what was written by Haibara.

_"APTX 4869 - Antidote Complete._

_Your mission is complete, despite it being too late._

_Now...There is one more thing to do:_

_Fly to America in approximately one month."_

* * *

Suddenly, the pendulum starts to quicken its pace...

* * *

DAAN DAAN DAAAAAANNN

I had no clue that I was going in this direction XDD

CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY~~! *fangirls*

A Cinderella Story brings back memories...~ XDD

I NEVER KNEW THAT HOWARD WAS IN IT O.O

Ran makes her first appearance~ =D

UGHHHH. SCHOOL CAME BACK TO HAUNT ME. UUGGGHHHH


	12. The Tenth Movement's Summary

From seeing my reviews for the last chapter and seeing that everyone got confused and everything, I have decided to give guys a summary.

I apologize for the inconvenience and hope that this will never happen again.

The summaries will be according to the time it first appeared in the chapter.

* * *

Timeline #1: This was setted a day before the rainy day and is the incident that Haibara and Conan were talking about. It starts off with Kaitou and Conan having a conversation about something that is going to happen between Mitsuhiko, Haibara, and Conan that has the potential of ruining the chance of ruining our lovely two's relationship, which is Mitsuhiko's confession. Conan takes it unusually calm, which Kaitou finds weird. He tries to get Conan to prevent it and take back his woman. He runs to the restaurant where Mitsuhiko's confession would be taking place after punching Kaitou because of his remarks when arguing and thinking back to a line that Kaitou had said in the past. In the end, Conan was too late and witnesses Mitsuhiko confessing and Haibara's response.

* * *

Timeline #2: This is a flashback to Ran and Shinichi's "break-up" (they were never lovers.) It's the scene when Ran ends things with Shinichi in order for them both to move on, with Ran going to Araide. They end things with Shinichi telling Ran to be happy. This was in response to Kaitou saying that it wasn't "like Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran." This flashback will appear in later chapters, so it might be best to like, remember it...8D?

T2 has Ran saying something to Shinichi that was omitted to the audience.

* * *

Timeline #3: This is what happened in the past. Here, we have our lovely Haibara sleeping when Mitsuhiko walks in, having something to say and give her. When he realizes that she's sleeping and goes closer to her, she sleep talks about Conan, thus ruining their moment. He realizes that Conan is Haibara's lover and will probably stay that way for a long time. He grabs a blanket and places it on her and goes down to retrieve the magazine that fell onto the ground when she turned in her sleep. He looks at the page it was on and sees a note about Kaitou being the Onii-san from her past. He changes the page and sees a much more surprising note, she's leaving to America and she already completed the APTX 4869 Antidote, despite it being too late.

* * *

And that's _The Tenth Movement_ summarized! I'm truuuly sorry for both the confusion and the one-week delay!

The Eleventh Movement and so on will be labeled so that people won't be confused with which timeline is which.

Sometime after _As Time Passes_ ends (or in the middle of it), I'll rewrite Tenth, Fifth, & Sixth, since I'm not exactly proud of them. When that happens, then, well, this summary will leave too unless it's still needed, I guess… XDD

_The Eleventh Movement_ will be released today along with _The Twelfth Movement_, so after this, you can go read them~

Once again, I am deeply sorry for writing a confusing chapter. Forgive me? 8DD?

Let's hope this doesn't happen again~

Hey, on the bright side~

Because I released this before _The Eleventh Movement,_ you guys can read it understanding what happened before~!

...If you're still here, that is….

TT^TT

P.S. I'm hungry.

PPS: DON'T PROCRASTINATE! It WILL bite you in the butt one day. TTATT

*Reading European history + doing Cal AB + writing a sucky essay for Decameron + Spanish vocabulary + studying AP Bio* TTATT


	13. The Eleventh Movement

**Note: **The rainy day is Timeline #1 and the past events are in Timeline #2~!

Quote: Can't Open Up My Lips by K. Will

* * *

_The Eleventh Movement_

_._

_._

_"I closed my eyes as you turned away so easily._

_And I realized that I wasn't going to see you again"_

_._

_._

**Spring**

_._

_- Timeline #1 - One Day Before -_

Mitsuhiko looked up at me with widened eyes and his hand rubbing on his cheek, similar to the way Kaitou was.

Two times in a day.

This isn't the appropriate behavior for a detective.

Haibara stared at me, who was somewhat panting and glaring.

"K-Kudo-kun...?"

Her voice quivered as she called out my name.

I looked at her, "A-Are you?"

She looked at me oddly, "What do you mean? Why did you-"

"Are you with him?"

She averted her eyes, looking at the fallen boy.

Mitsuhiko smiled at her nervously.

Who smiles after being hit?

"Are you!?"

Haibara ignored me and walked past to get to him.

"Tsuraya-kun...Are you okay?"

She bent down to him and offered her hand, which he grabbed onto.

As she helped lift him up, she starts walking towards the door, with him somewhat leaning on her.

She stopped midway and doesn't bother to turn her head when she said,

"We'll talk about this later"

* * *

_- Timeline #2 -_

"...Yes"

Her voice fills the room, which then goes back to being silent.

Until he starts speaking, "W-What...? Why?"

Ai's face turned to the side, "It would be better for everyone."

Mitsuhiko widened his eyes, "But...!"

He gripped his hand, "Leaving isn't the right answer. You can't just plan to leave like this. Haibara-san, whatever the problem is, you should just talk it out and confront it...Leaving is not what you should do."

Haibara turns her head back to him, "Tsuraya-kun,"

She hopped down the sofa and walked towards him, "Don't worry. It's not like we're never going to see each other again"

She smiled at him, "It'll still be some time before I go."

Mitsuhiko started tearing up, "Still...Don't go, Haibara-san"

She leaned her forehead onto his chest, starting at the ground and her feet, "I'm sorry"

* * *

_- Timeline #1 - Present Day_

The strawberry-blonde's eyes hide themselves.

"...Kudo-kun"

I look at her, "Yes?"

Her gripped fist stays, "I told you already, didn't I?"

I couldn't say anything, and once again, silence comes between us.

_Pitter...Patter...Pitter...Patter_

The rain's hitting is the only sound.

Her irritated voice comes back, "I'll come when all loose ends are tied."

* * *

_- Timeline #2 -_

"What...?"

I walked into the room, "What did you just say?"

Haibara lifts her head from Mitsuhiko, "Kudo-kun? Why are you...?"

"Haibara, you're leaving?"

Her head remained towards Mitsuhiko, "Yes. After graduation and when we go back to school, by then, I'll leave"

"That's less than a season left!"

Haibara finally looked at me and nodded.

"And...?"

Haibara looked over at Mitsuhiko, "Tsuraya-kun, can you leave us for a second?"

"Yes..."

He walked over to the door, opened it, and left.

"Haibara, you can't leave like this"

"Why not?"

"...You still have to complete the APTX 4869 antidote, don't you?"

"I thought you said that you don't need it _now_."

She smiled in a mocking manner, and told me in a monotone voice, "I completed it"

She walked over to her magazine and grabbed something next to it.

A small orange capsule with the label,

_"Apotoxin 4869 Antidote"_

* * *

Ugh.

I'm sick.

It sucks.

XDDDD

That would be the explanation as to why this chapter is short.

=D?

Sorry for the one-week delay~! Forgiveness? 8DD?

Twelfth Movement is next!


	14. The Twelfth Movement

Quote: I Won't Do Bad Things by B1A4 ft. Miss A's Suzy

* * *

_The Twelfth Movement_

_._

_._

_"I see my girl leaving and I can't hold onto her_

_She's going… my girl is leaving"_

_._

_._

**Spring**

**_._**

_- Timeline #2 -_

"We would like to congratulate you!"

A large announcement, "For sticking out there during times were tough! I would like to congratulate you for becoming high schoolers and leaving Beika Middle School. Thank you! You are released."

* * *

"I'm sorry"

Her voice calls out to me.

Haibara Ai sits next to me on a bench.

"For what?"

She looked up at the sky and stretched her legs, "For being so late."

I continued to look at the sky, "Are you talking about the antidote? If so, then you don't have to worry about it...You created it as fast as you could"

Haibara laughed, "I expected the antidote to be completed soon after the Black Organization was defeated, not this long after."

"Well, who would have known that they would destroy the hard drive?"

Haibara turned to look at me, but then her eyes went to the side and widened.

Seeing her surprised reaction, I looked back.

Kuroba Kaitou was here.

* * *

"Onii-san"

"You know me?"

Haibara nodded slightly.

Kaitou sat on the now empty seat.

"I heard you're going to America soon"

Ai nodded, "Yea"

Kaitou laughed, "I only met you once."

Haibara looked at him, "...The hospital?"

"You remembered?"

She closed her eyes, "I would imagine remembering a stranger calling me a weirdo when I was just walking"

Kaitou laughed nervously.

"Where's Shiho-san? Isn't she your sister?"

Haibara looked at her lap and gripped onto her skirt.

"Onii-san..."

Kaitou turned his head with a smile, "Yes?"

"I...have something to tell you. I thought that it would be best telling you now that everything is over"

Kaitou cocked his head, "What is it?"

Haibara took a deep breath, then breathed out...

"I am Miyano Shiho"

Kaitou stared at her, for what seemed like an infinity.

* * *

_- Airport -_

"Haibara-san...Take care!"

Mitsuhiko said to the female in front of him.

Haibara simply nodded before turning to Agasa, "Take care, Hakase. Eat healthy and make sure to stay healthy. Eating ramen everyday isn't good for you"

Agasa smiled nervously and laughed, "Of course I will~ Who do you think I am?"

Haibara smiled and turned to the Detective Boys, "Take care. I'll miss you"

Ayumi sniffed, "I'll miss you, Ai-chan! Make sure to c-contact us daily...!"

She turned towards Conan and extended a hand, "I hope you enjoy your time back as Kudo Shinichi. It was a pleasure meeting you"

He grabbed onto the hand, "It was nice being with you. It'll be lonely without my partner"

Haibara's eyes widened, then immediately turned into laughter, "Bye"

She turned her back and started walking to the gate.

…

One step forward and time stops.

* * *

Cliffhanger~~

Actually, not really.

XD

Thirteenth is next~


	15. The Thirteenth Movement

Quote by: Ted Mosby from How I Met Your Mother

* * *

_The Thirteenth Movement_

_._

_._

_"Sometimes hours can feel like minutes and sometimes a single second can last a lifetime."_

_._

_._

**Spring**

_._

_Timeline #2_

"I'm sorry...But what?"

Haibara smiled, "I understand that you're surprised, but it's true."

Kaitou robotically turned his head forward, with a frozen and dead smile, "...This can't be real"

Haibara walked, stood in front of him, and kneeled down, looking at his face.

She gently places her hands onto his, "I probably won't be back for a while...I thought that I should have told you out of all people"

Kaitou blinked and came back, "Why me? I haven't seen you in like...Ten years...Apparently"

Shiho smiled, "You are my first crush, after all"

Kaitou laughed then took her hands off of his, "And your current is...?"

"That idiotic detective"

"Is he...Also?"

She spoke as she stood up, "Yes. Edogawa Conan is actually Kudo Shinichi"

"Ohh...I see."

Shiho held out her hand, "It was nice seeing you again. I hope we can meet in the future"

Kaitou smirked as he held on, "Of course we are. Good luck in America"

* * *

She's leaving me.

Why...Is she leaving?

"I hope you enjoy your time back as Kudo Shinichi"

Don't say that.

Kudo Shinichi doesn't know of the existence of neither Haibara Ai nor Miyano Shiho.

"It was a pleasure meeting you"

Don't go.

Force it out.

Say it.

"It was nice being with you"

Don't say that.

Don't leave me. Stay.

Who cares about pride.

The person that you love is leaving you.

The person that always stood by you is leaving you.

"It'll be lonely without my partner"

Idiot.

"Bye"

Don't just stand there and watch her back.

Do something.

Anything.

Prevent this. Just...Prevent it.

That back is getting smaller.

Ignore the hand that was placed onto you.

"Let's go, Conan-kun"

Ignore that voice.

Ignore the whirring sound of the door.

Ignore it and just use your voice.

"...Haibara!"

That's it.

I ran towards her and grabbed onto her wrist.

Her weight was suddenly put onto me.

The moment that time stopped.

That one second when softness touched my lips.

That one second when there were only us in this world.

When we broke apart, her head was placed onto my chest.

"...I have to go"

"Why?"

"...It'll be better for everyone"

I lightly grip onto the pile of hair as I gently kissed the sweet strawberry-blonde hair.

Her hands untangled itself as she left my grasp.

Once again, I held onto her.

"You said so yourself."

"Eh?"

"It's too late! It's too late, isn't it!? This antidote..."

I took out the orange capsule and looked at the dark navy blue pill.

"I don't need it. Haibara, you already knew, didn't you? It was already too late the moment Ran left."

* * *

_Flashback_** - Fall -**

"_...After all...It's too late. You already moved on...A part of you may still love me and look at me the same way, but it's not even most of you_"

Ran smiled as she looked at me.

I couldn't do anything but chuckle sullenly.

"_...Since the start of our relationship..._"

* * *

"_'I'm sorry'_"

"...?"

She looked at me confusingly, "What?"

"I couldn't even say those two words to Ran when she left. The feelings that I've always wanted to tell her remained untold. I'm not going to let that happen again."

I gripped my other hand and took a deep breath.

"Haibara Ai, or rather, Miyano Shiho, I like you, or even possibly love you. Don't leave me and remain in Japan. You don't need to worry about anything anymore"

Haibara looked at me, surprised, then her beautiful aquamarine eyes started glistening as she placed her head towards my chest.

"...I'll..."

She starts talking with her hands back around my back; her voice is muffled, "...I'll come back to you when all loose ends are tied."

"What do you mean?"

She tightens her grip as I rested my mouth on the crown of her hair.

The sweet scent of strawberries.

"I'll give you my reply when one more thing happens."

"...I think it's a fairly obvious reply."

"Shut up...It took you how long to notice this?"

"...Shush"

I smiled as I felt the softness of the strawberry-blonde hair through my fingers for what felt like minutes.

* * *

"What are you going to do now?"

Kuroba Kaitou's voice suddenly came to my ears as I was waiting in front of Haibara's room.

"What do you mean?"

He smirked mischievously in front of me, "I mean about your crush on Shiho-san"

"You heard from Haibara?"

Kaitou smiled, "Yep"

I looked at him half-heartedly, "Well, I'm going to let her go."

His eyes widened, "What? Why?"

"She can do whatever she wants to do, it's her own decision."

Kaitou glared at me, "Are you an idiot? Who would do that? The person that you're in love with is leaving the country."

I sighed as I answered, "I know that."

"This isn't a movie. She isn't going to go because she's going to college or because of an emergency. She's going to run away."

I gripped my hand, "..."

Kaitou grabbed my collar, "I'm leaving her to you. Sure we only met once or twice in the past, but I look at her as a younger sister"

I forced his hand off of me.

He continued taking regardless, "If the person you hold dear is running away from her problems, you don't let her, you stop her and tell her to face it bravely.

"If you're going to love her, then do it properly."

He turned and knocked on the nearby door, "Shiho-san, I have to go. I'm sorry that I can't be there to send you off"

She opened the door barely enough to poke her head through, "It's okay. Bye Onii-san"

Kaitou smiled warmly as he looked at her for about a second before turning to me, "Remember what I said, Kudo."

I didn't allow myself to say anything.

* * *

It was a good thing I remembered.

* * *

.

.

Unknown tears dripped from her cheek onto her already damped shirt.

Her eyes widened and her lips trembled.

She covers her eyes with her strawberry-blonde bangs.

She can only look down,

Crying.

.

* * *

DONE~~ 8DDDD

This was an...interesting chapter?

It has some flashbacks, then unintentional second-person even though it was still first, then a kiss and an embrace, and then a confession...

Well...I apparently, even in my own fanfic, caught the Second Lead Syndrome (also known as Ji Hoo Syndrome) and started shipping Kaitou and Shiho/Ai -_-.

I forced myself to familyzone Haibara.

;A;

Byees~

P.S. Just in case anyone forgot, the scene with Ran is the continuation from the Tenth Movement. I was meaning to put this in somewhere~

PPS: Once again, HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER IS SO FREAKING AWESOME~ HIMYM FTW


	16. The Fourteenth Movement

Quote: Robin Scherbatsky in How I Met Your Mother

* * *

_The Fourteenth Movement_

_._

_._

_"The future is scary but you can't just run back to the past because it's familiar."_

_._

_._

**Fall**

_._

_Timeline #1_

She couldn't do anything.

She felt lonely, as if the whole world betrayed her.

She could only scold her heart for having hope.

The rain dampened her hair quickly and it turns into a dark pink.

She looked at the boy in front of her, equally wet, and forced out a smile.

* * *

The strawberry-blonde grips onto the warm teacup.

She warms up her hands before she holds the handle and slowly bring the rims onto her pink lips.

She closes her eyes as she sips.

"Kudo-kun, I'd rather not be watched while drinking"

* * *

_Flashback** - Fall**_

I can only remember moments before.

I can remember her face.

That beautiful face that always sported a warm smile.

But...For some reason, that smile was sad...It was filled with sorry.

"...I'm so sorry...But..."

She told me about her relationship, my feelings, and how sorry she is for...betraying me.

"I...was always in love with you, Shinichi"

Her fist gripped, "I really was...But then, this whole fiasco happened and..."

She stared at me with those beautiful blue orbs, "We grew apart"

She averted her eyes and looked forward, speaking quickly, as if to prevent them from trembling, "I had faith in you. I thought that no matter what, we would be together. But then, as time passed and the warmth that you gave me wasn't...the same anymore."

I looked at her as she continued speaking.

She slowed down the pace.

"That feeling that you would give me was the best thing in the world. I always wanted to keep it for myself..."

She shook her head, "It couldn't happen though. The look you would give me was just...one that you would give towards you sister, not one to a lover. That look was for someone else."

She smiled as she continued speaking.

"That smile...that...love that used to be mine was given to her. Once I realized that it was time for me to move on, you already did."

Ran finally looked back at me.

She placed her soft hand on top of mine and smiled warmly, "...A part of you may look at me the same way, but it's not even most of you."

* * *

I couldn't say anything.

I just wanted to love her and her only.

* * *

"That small part is just clinging onto the past. A person changes, Shinichi. Regardless if they know of it, they still change. That fear of change sticks to you when you realize it, but you shouldn't let that misguide your feelings. You like Ai-chan, don't you? It's time to fully let go, Shinichi."

She held my hand tightly, "I'm so sorry for this..."

My mouth moved and I heard my voice.

I didn't know what I was saying.

She smiled at me, and simply got up and left.

The sound of the door closing never sounded so...tormenting.

That door signaled the end of this story.

Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran's love story has ended.

* * *

Haibara places the cup onto the saucer, "I'm sorry"

I look at her, "...What for? I should be apologizing if anybody"

She shook her head and smiled sadly, "This really is all my fault"

I widen my eyes, "Because of what I said?"

She nods and looks at the black liquid, "...I'm so sorry"

Her grip onto the handle tightens and her voice cracks.

Small drops of tears fall onto her skirt as she remembers.

As she remembers that rainy day.

* * *

DONE~

Well, this was a short chapter~

...Once again.

8DD?

Byees~

KYOSAYA FTW!

P.S: I GOT TICKETS FOR INFINITE'S CONCERT!~~~~~~~~~~~ KYAAAA~! *fangirling like never before to the point that my cheekbones hurt from smiling too much~*


	17. The Fifteenth Movement

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY~!

I blame school. Sorry~

Quote by: Barney Stinson from How I Met Your Mother

* * *

_The Fifteenth Movement_

_._

_._

_"Sometimes you'd fall for someone you'd never expect, but that doesn't make it wrong. Doesn't everyone deserve to be happy?"_

_._

_._

**Fall**

_._

_Timeline 1_

One cup turns into two.

And sooner or later, it continues until nothing can be remembered.

The teenager felt rapid droplets of rain and the hard wall that supported his head as he laid there.

…Wherever he was.

He didn't bother to move and just stayed there.

His eyes tried to stay open, but it failed and closed.

"...Heh"

He smirked to nobody.

He heard his own voice, and nobody else's.

Never in his life, has he felt this alone.

"...Kudo-kun...?"

A figure approached him, saying his name only out of caution.

The droplets of water were shielded from him.

He felt someone's presence in front of him and then the warmth of a hand.

Warmth that was similar to hers.

"...Ran?"

* * *

I place my arm around her shoulder.

Her head gently rests on my chest.

Soft moans can be heard.

The small droplets of liquid starts forming on my pants.

"...Haibara..."

"..."

She doesn't reply.

She continues to remember.

Those words were etched into her heart forever.

She continues to remember those words.

* * *

"...Kudo-kun? What's wrong?"

He knew it wasn't her.

That cold voice can only belong to Haibara Ai.

He can only laugh.

He slowly opens his eyes, chuckling at the sight of the strawberry-blonde girl.

"Kudo-kun, were you drinking? You're not supposed to drink. I told you that doing so might lessen the chance of reverting back."

Her voice sounded so...burdensome.

That worried face of hers was tiring to see.

He knocked the umbrella out of her hand, feeling the cold water onto his skin again.

"It's all because of you, Haibara"

"Eh?"

He wobbled up with the support of the wall, "Why do I need to change? Kudo Shinichi isn't worth it anymore."

The strawberry-blonde stared at him with utter confusion.

"...Did something happen?"

He smirked at her, "You know...Ran told me something today. She told me that...I don't love her anymore"

He laughed at the ridiculousness.

"She told me that...I wasn't in love with her...I wasn't in love with her and instead I loved you!"

He walked over to her, unstably, and gripped her shoulders, "You! The...The...The monster that caused this whole ordeal. You're the person who made Ran leave me! You. You. You. **You**"

His hand gripped tighter and tighter as he continued talking.

"...How can she think of such a thing?"

A small moan.

"...Kudo-kun...It hurts..."

He ignored the small plea for help and continued talking, as if in a trance.

"If only, if only you didn't exist. If only you didn't come into my life...If only."

Haibara stopped struggling and stayed still.

The rain dripped from her hair and onto her already damped shirt.

She felt the water running down her cheek.

Was it tears? Or was it just the rain?

Her hand curled up into a fist.

She stared at the rambling man, only for her head to drop downwards.

"It's all because of you"

* * *

"Haibara..."

Small sniffles and muffled moans come from her as she leans against my chest.

"...What?"

I lock her into an embrace, "It's not your fault"

I chuckle and she stays silent, "It's not your fault..."

Her head escapes my embrace and I softly place my hands onto her small shoulders.

"None of this is your fault."

She stares at me, "Really?"

I smile, "Really"

I sigh and I shrug, "Why would you listen to some drunken person's rant anyways? They don't know what the heck they're talking about"

She smirks and wipes off her tears, "They say that you only tell the truth when your drunk though"

I glare at her, "Not when that drunkard just had his heart shattered into a million pieces out of nowhere"

She giggles and looks at me.

She gives me that.

That beautiful, incredible thing.

That thing that would have your heart beating no matter what.

She gave me that beautiful of a smile.

* * *

She lifted her head, staring into the blue eyes, not saying anything.

He stopped his yelling and his talking. He loosened his grip on her shoulders, releasing her from the pain.

"It's impossible"

His voice spoke weakly, "You and me...It's impossible"

He dropped his head onto her shoulders.

"It wouldn't work. We were never meant to love each other in the first place."

His voice started to crack, "Isn't it a ridiculous thought? Me and you...There's no chance..."

He lifted his head and stared into her eyes, "...Right?"

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"..."

He looked at her, hoping for only one answer.

She forced out a smile and gripped her hand into a fist,

"Right"

* * *

Well~~~~~~~~~~~

Did you have fun~? =D?

BYEES~


	18. The Sixteenth Movement

NYYYAAAAANNNGGGG~~~

Projects are hard._. TTATT

Quote: Driving Me Crazy by Sistar's Hyorin

* * *

_The Sixteenth Movement_

_._

_._

_"Words that my heart says, 'I love you.'_

_Words that my tears say, 'I'm sorry'_

_No matter how much I pick them up and put them in, the words spill out."_

**.**

**Fall**

**.**

"Can't I love you?"

She tightened her fist.

She felt him on her back.

"Is it really impossible? Us..."

She smiled at the unresponsive boy before sighing.

"I never expected this."

She reached bus stop and placed him down.

His head dropped onto her lap as soon as she sat.

She smiled at the male, petting his soft raven hair.

"I...really can't love you, huh?"

She saw the small droplets of water that dripped onto his cheeks.

"...I...I'm so sorry... for everything. I'll try to set things right. As soon as possible, so just wait. Wait...for a while longer. Afterwards, I'll disappear from your sight...from your life. It'll be as if I was never there, so wait."

The boy didn't respond, his only movement being the continuous breathing.

She felt the soft threads of hair in between her fingers.

She smiled, but she cried.

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

She continued to caress the sleeping boy's hair, "Even though I know it's hopeless...Even though we can't be together..."

She tightened her grip on his shirt and puts her other hand on a rest,

"I can't seem to stop loving you"

The female sat there, with small muffles of her voice, as the sound of rain surrounded her.

* * *

I woke up to the sight of a familiar strawberry-blonde.

I had little time to myself before the piercing headache came.

I clutched onto my head, "Oww..."

Haibara noticed my voice and looked behind her. After noticing me, she walked over.

"How are you feeling?"

I frowned, "In massive pain"

She sighed before handing me a cup, "Who told you to drink so much. Doing so might lessen the chance of reverting."

I grabbed the cup and drank from it, and cringed right afterwards.

"This is disgusting."

She sighed once more, "It's hangover medicine. Drink it all." She placed her hand on top of my forehead.

"It's warm...It's getting hotter?" She showed a confused expression after feeling the random spurt of heat coming to my face.

"You're red too..."

She stood up, "I'll go get the thermometer, so just sit tight"

And so she left.

I plopped my head back onto the pillow and placed the unfinished cup on top of the bed table.

...What happened?

I touched my head, "I can't remember anything at all"

My last memory was Ran.

Her smiling expression.

Her eyes, glistening with tears.

I could hear her voice saying something...

I just couldn't remember what it was...

"Open"

Haibara appeared out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

She gave me a weird stare, "Open your mouth. I need to check your temperature."

I frowned once more, "Why?"

She glared at me, "What do you mean 'why?' I found you yesterday being covered in the rain, drunk and crazy"

...Crazy? Drunk?

"What happened?"

Haibara tapped the thermometer on my forehead, signaling me to open my mouth, which I did reluctantly.

"...Ahhh..."

She put the thermometer in my mouth and began talking after putting the wet towel on my forehead.

"I don't know. You started talking like a weirdo."

"How so?"

She took the thermometer, "...It's a light fever."

She laid me down.

"Rest up. I'll cook some porridge for you when you wake up, so be a good boy, okay~"

Haibara looked at me smiling teasingly.

"...Fine"

As much as I would like to deny it, Miyano Shiho was a fatally amazing cook.

* * *

Haibara walked out of the door and laid her back on the nearby wall.

She took a deep breath and released it.

Her back slid down as she sighed.

"...He didn't realize, did he?"

She hugged her legs and then brought her head down.

"Miyano Shiho..."

She lifted her head up and stood up.

She started walking to the kitchen, "Pull yourself together will you?

"...Nothing will amount to anything, so don't be hopeful...Nothing will come to this."

She placed the thermometer on the kitchen counter.

"Nothing."

* * *

DONE!

I noticed this about the last chapter: I should probably stop using the word "moan."

XDDD


	19. The Seventeenth Movement

LALALA!~

Quote: Selene 6.23 by SHINee

* * *

_The Seventeenth Movement_

_._

_._

_"Though I extend my hand, though I extend it with all my strength, (I can't reach you) I can't reach you_

_It seemed like I got closer (so I shout out loud and call you) so I called you with a fluttering heart (I call out to you more)_

_But there's no answer, I guess I can never reach you"_

_._

**Fall**

_._

_Timeline #1_

**Ran's POV**

I always expected him to look at me the same way.

I thought that after everything was done, he would still be there, holding out his hand.

I expected him to stand there with open arms, always prepared to catch me when I'm falling.

I wanted him to be there, smiling at me like how he usually does.

I was wrong.

Even before everything ended, he simply walked away.

I could now only see his back slowly getting smaller and smaller.

I tried to hang on.

I gripped on with all the strength that I had.

He continued to move.

He ignored my pleas for help and continued to walk away.

Sooner or later, my hand couldn't hold on anymore.

I couldn't reach out anymore.

I could only see the smile I loved directed to someone else.

I could only see that hand stretched out to someone else.

She smiles back at him, filled with guilt and sadness.

She smiles at him, but she cries like never before.

He caresses her face, wiping away the streaming tears.

He holds out his hand.

She hesitantly brings her out, attempting to hold on.

Once she was centimeters away, she stops.

She brings back her hand.

She talks with a hurtful smile,

_"You can't. She's waiting for you. She ...loves you endlessly."_

After that, I tried to run to him.

Knowing that she wasn't going to accept it, I was going to run.

I was going to run with all of my might, trying to hug him and love him with all of my heart.

I was prepared to accept everything of him.

He wasn't.

He was determined.

He wasn't going to let her go like this.

He wanted her to be happy.

He wanted her to know his feelings...

_"You and I...can't happen...Right?"_

...but he was scared.

He knew that this giant step that it would require would change his world.

He didn't want that.

He wanted nothing to change.

He wanted to stay in one place, comfortably.

He wanted never-ending comfort.

* * *

Eventually, the day came.

The three of us were standing in front of each other.

"We're going"

She hugged her father and mother.

She looked at me and smiled.

Her arms were wrapped around me.

Her warmth was mine during this moment.

I felt my hands on her back gripping tighter.

I didn't want to let her go.

She let go.

"...If you're going to love her, then do it properly."

I looked at her, surprised.

She smiled as she held my hand softly.

Her eyes slowly going down and she looks at the paired hands.

She looked into my eyes, "Making her cry once is enough, right?"

* * *

_Her_ face appeared.

Her aquamarine eyes were staring at me, glistening.

The rain was falling off of her cheeks and down to her shoulders.

Her trembling lips and she spoke.

Her voice made out a sound, saying...something.

What was it?

* * *

She let go of my hand and took a step back, standing side-by-side with the blonde doctor.

I looked at the two, then only at her.

She smiles reassuringly, "You'll get through it. The past will let go by itself, you just have to help it though."

* * *

_"That fear of change sticks to you when you realize it, but you shouldn't let that misguide your feelings. You like Ai-chan, don't you? It's time to fully let go, Shinichi."_

**_Her_**face appeared.

Her hand on top of mine, tightening gently.

Her smile, which was usually as bright as the sun, dulled and was formed sadly.

Those beautiful orbs avoided by glance as she talked.

...When was it?

The day when this all started to break apart?

When Haibara came?

...No.

We were still in love then.

We were still waiting for one another then.

...When did this happen?

* * *

I looked at her turning back.

I looked at her hair, swaying slightly as she moved.

Their hands, locked together.

I'm happy…

For her, I should be happy.

She doesn't have to suffer from waiting for me.

...I'm happy.

* * *

I closed the door behind me.

"Today, it's raining! So make sure to bring your umbrella or else you'll catch a cold!"

An unknown female's voice was coming from the living room.

I walked in there, "Haibara?"

I looked at the couch in front of the television.

She wasn't there.

There was a note on the table.

_"Went out to buy some groceries. Rest and get better._

_-Haibara Ai"_

"At least turn it off if you're leaving. Hakase's not here to turn it off for you."

I grabbed the remote and pressed the button.

I lay down on the sofa and rested my arm on my eyes.

I sighed, "It's quiet…"

I remembered what happened at the airport.

Why did _she_ appear?

Her dark pink hair, drenched by the falling rain.

Her eyes, glistening, but dull.

Her mouth moving, making her voice comes out saying something…

I gripped my hair,

"What was it?"

I can't remember.

I let go of my hair, remembering something else.

"Ran…"

**_Her_** face appeared.

Her eyes filled with guilt, her voice quivering, and her hand on mine.

_"That fear of change sticks to you when you realize it, but you shouldn't let that misguide your feelings. You like Ai-chan, don't you? It's time to fully let go, Shinichi."_

My eyes widened, mentally hearing her voice.

...I rose up from the couch.

"Am I in love with Haibara?"

There's no way.

Absolutely no way.

It's not possible.

I lay back down, trying to reassure myself.

"It's not...I'm not..."

I sighed heavily.

"It was all a dream...Yea, a dream!"

I closed my eyes, attempting to sleep and to forget this weird (and totally unrealistic) realization.

I opened them slightly afterwards.

"...What if..."

I did?

I thought of her as I slept.

* * *

It's 6:48 P.M

...I slept for about four hours.

"Haibara?!"

I called out her name.

No reply.

I tried again.

"Haibara~!"

Still none.

I got out of the couch and went to her room.

I knocked on her door, "Haibara? Are you there?"

Nothing.

I opened the door cautiously, "I'm going in..."

No one.

She wasn't here either.

I went to the bathroom.

"Are you here...?"

Still none.

I opened the door even more cautiously.

Nothing.

No strawberry-blonde, yawning girl here.

I walked back to the living room.

"Grocery shopping shouldn't take that long..."

I walked to the kitchen.

Bunches of plastic bags were there.

I looked inside them; all were food and other daily necessities.

"...?"

She came home after grocery shopping.

Where could she be then?

I walked to the front door, repeatedly calling her name and getting no reply as a result.

I opened the door and was welcomed by rain.

I stretched out my hand and felt the cold touch of raindrops.

* * *

_Flashbacks_ - **Two Days Before**

Rain hit every part of my skin.

A shield came, blocking all drops.

_"Are you okay?"_

I could hear _her_ cold voice.

_"...Kudo-kun"_

The world that used to be blurry focused on only one thing.

The strawberry-blonde hair was in front of me.

The reassuring aquamarine eyes that was worrying.

The warmth of her hand.

I remembered engulfing in that warmth.

I remember regretting filling myself with that warmth.

I remember feeling guilty right when I accepted that warmth.

The purple umbrella being knocked out of the warm hand.

_Her_ pained face.

_"Kudo-kun?"_

_"Kudo Shinichi isn't worth it"_

My fingernails were penetrating the soft skin of her shoulders.

_Her _quivering voice.

_"What happened?"_

_"She told me that...I wasn't in love with her...I wasn't in love with her and instead I loved you!"_

**_"...You like Ai-chan, don't you? It's time to finally let go, Shinichi. "_**

**_"Part of you make still be in love with me, but it's not even all of you"_**

**Her** voice can be heard.

**Her** face appears, tainted with sorrow and pain.

**_"I was in love with you, Shinichi. I really was...But the smile I always loved with directed towards someone else. That warmth you gave me wasn't the same anymore"_**

_"You! The...The...The monster that caused this whole ordeal. You're the person who made Ran leave me! You. You. You._**You**_"_

**_"Making her cry once is enough, right?"_**

The raindrops falling off of her cheeks and onto her dampened shirt.

_Her_ widened aquamarine eyes.

_Her_ tightened grip.

My cold, broken voice.

_"It's all because of you"_

* * *

I gripped my head, shocked by the sudden blow of voices and faces.

I tried to balance myself, but failed.

My legs gave out as I dropped my body onto the ground.

I panted heavily.

I was confused.

So many memories came to me at once.

Haibara's smile.

Haibara's eyes.

Haibara's voice.

Ran's smile.

Ran's face.

Ran's warm hand.

I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't listen.

My eyesight started to fade into blackness.

The confusion and shock continued as I was conscious.

I couldn't feel anything.

"...Haibara..."

* * *

_"Isn't it a ridiculous thought? Me and you...There's no chance...Right?"_

I can remember her looking at me, with the most pitiful eyes.

I can remember her smile that tried to hide every emotion that she was feeling.

All of the sorrow, the heartbreak, the pain...All of that trying to be hidden by the simple curve of her lips.

She looked at me with that expression.

_"Right"_

* * *

_Present Day_

The two of us resumed walking together in the rain.

My shoulder starting to get wet and hers now fully dried.

I stopped walking and she did too.

She looked at me, "What's wrong?"

I stared at the cement floor, "...Everything"

* * *

DAN DAN DUUUUUM.

I also found it weird that the catalyst wasn't the news report, Ran's comment (kinda), nor the random thought about Haibara and Ran, but a freaking RAINDROP.

XDDD

Oh weelll~~

If you want to imagine it, then well, just make sure that the last scene happened all dramatically, with Shinichi in pain and the memories all dramatic and alternating, with some focusing on one part of the body.

Well, that's how I imagined it as I was writing, sooo...

Yep.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THUNDER~ 8DDD


End file.
